Ash's New Look Remix: Salon Roquet
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: A remake of one of my earlier stories. Ash wanders through the indigo plateau, only to discover a familiar salon...


Ash sighed as he cupped his hands behind his head. It had finally come; the day of the Pokemon League tournament finals. He had beaten all the rival trainers, he had claimed all the badges, and in a few short hours he'd be standing before his final opponent, the winner claiming the title of Pokemon Master. He'd already gone over every battle strategy and possibility in his head, chose his perfect team of six, and was ready to face whatever that jerk in the other stand threw at him!

Of course, he had been so excited that he had already made sure that everything had been done in advance. WELL in advance. So far in advance, in fact, that he now had far too much time to kill. So he had decided to take a walk in town. The streets were pretty much empty; made sense, it was so early most people probably weren't up yet. Heck, he'd even let Pikachu sleep in with Brock and Misty for the big day. His eyes skimmed through the signs of the various buildngs he spotted. The usual Pokemon Centre, Pokemart, the Daycare, Salon Roquet, the Bicycle Shop...

He stopped and backed up a bit. Salon Roquet? Why did that name seem so familiar? His curiosity piqued, Ash took a quick glance around to ensure no one was looking, as he pushed open the doors to the feminine beauty shop and entered.

"Urgh, I can't believe we're doing this..." Jessie groaned as she buried her head in her arms at the main counter, her usual Team Rocket uniform replaced by a black top and long red skirt, a pair of spectacles framing her face. "Who's bright idea was it to re-do the Salon idea anyway?"

"Your's." Meowth replied dryly, looking up at her with his chin in his paw, the other idly doodling on the carpeted floor.

"It can't be helped, Jessie." James chimed in from his seat nearby, his arms folded. Like Jessie he too was garbed in glasses, a black top and red bottoms, though pants in his case rather than a skirt. "We need the money. The boss is tired of our bumbling and won't pay our salary until we send him a half decent Pokemon."

"I KNOW!" Jessie yelled, slamming her hands on the counter and jumping to her feet, causing her male companions to jump back slightly. "I KNOW that! But this is where the League finals take place, so there aren't ANY worthwhile Pokemon to catch!" she gestured to the mass of R-stamped Pokeballs hidden under the counter. "And I know the Salon's our only option, but take a look around, James! It's the Pokemon League finals, so wouldn't ya know it; THERE'S NOBODY HERE!"

"Excuse me."

The sound of a fourth voice caught the terrible trio's attention, causing them all to wheel around in the direction it came from... and immediately leap back in terror when they spotted a familiar young boy.

"It's the twerp!" James squeaked, cowering behind Jessie as Ash tipped his head to the side slightly. "What do we do, what do we do!?"

"I-I don't know!" the aforementioned redhead hissed. "Meowth, think of something!"

"How da heck am I supposed to come up wit' anythin'!? YOU're da brains of dis operation!"

"Hey..." Ash frowned, folding his arms. "Don't I know you three from somewhere?"

The three criminals immediately stopped trembling as they looked at the young trainer, keeping their voices low as they spoke amongst themselves.

"He... doesn't recognise us?"

"I knew he was dense, but dis takes da cake..."

"Hm... I have an idea..."

Ash raised his eyebrow as the three strangers whispered between one another. Just as he was about to throw up his arms and leave, they suddenly straightened up, friendly smiles on their faces.

"Welcome, welcome sir! To Salon Roquet, the number one beauty salon in all of Kanto!" the woman with long red hair stated with a wide smile as they approached him.

"Indeed!" the blue-haired man added. "And, as today is the finals of the Pokemon League, we're doing a special deal; all customers receive a full extensive makeover absolutely free!"

Ash felt his face pull itself into a cringe. A makeover? No way were these creeps putting any of their girly frou-frou junk on him!

"Uh... th-thanks, but... no thanks..." he stammered out as he backed up towards the door. He turned and made for the exit, but the two beauticians were faster and he found himself being pulled back.

"Oh, darling, we INSIST!" the redhead grinned, her smile changing from friendly to fiendish in an instant as Ash was shoved into one of salon chairs. Before he could even protest, he felt tight metal cuffs snap around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the chair.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking down at his restraints. "What're you doing? What the heck kind of salon is this!?" he demanded.

The two adults both grinned widely as they threw off their clothes, revealing familiar R-adorned uniforms underneath, the male producing a red rose out of nowhere.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, we're closed for da night!" Meowth chimed in as he flipped the salon's sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED".

"No way! Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, pulling against his bonds.

"That's right, twerp!" Jessie laughed haughtily. "We've definitely got you this time!"

"Got me?" Ash smirked. "Too bad for you, Jessie! I don't have Pikachu on me!"

"Ooh, we know..." James chuckled, sniffing his rose and tossing it over his shoulder. "But that doesn't matter to us today."

A veil of confusion fell over Ash's face, as Jessie leaned close to his face. "You see, little twerp. We've had it with you. Every time, you show up and ruin our plans, and then send us blasting off. Well... now fate has handed us this perfect oppurtunity for revenge, and by Arceus are we going to take it!"

James chuckled. "Meowth! Use Fury Swipes! Let's get those rags off of our 'customer'!"

"You got it!" Meowth chuckled, drawing his claws and slashing at Ash rapidly. In an instant, all of the trainer's clothes were shredded, from his shirt to his hat to his underwear.

"What the heck!?" Ash cried, his face reddening as he tried to press his legs together to preserve his modesty. Unfortunately the metal straps over his ankles ensured that wasn't going to happen.

"James!" Jessie called out, glancing at her partner. "Pick out some clothes that will suit our new customer while I get him ready for his makeover."

"Ooh... you got it, Jessie." James giggled, hurrying into the backroom with Meowth.

"M-Makeover...!?" Ash gulped, looking up at the woman bearing down on him.

"That's right, twerp. Makeover. You've humiliated us time after time after time... well, this time the shoe is on the other foot! And unfortunately for you, it's high heeled!"

Ash gasped. She wasn't serious, was she? Surely she couldn't make him look like a girl! As he thought the idea over in his head, memories of the Celadon Gym fiasco came rushing back, and he insinctively shuddered. Oh yes... she could.

"Now, for starters..." Jessie ran a finger down Ash's bare leg, electing another shudder from him. "Ooh, aren't you lucky? Guess I shouldn't be surprised that someone so young doesn't have so much body hair. Guess you don't need a waxing..."

A sigh of relief escaped Ash's lips, but when he looked up he saw Jessie picking up a jar of wax, the image of a Litwick visible on the side.

"...but let's be on the safe side!" she grinned, smearing the thick sticky goo over his shin. A thin strip of paper was placed over the area, and Jessie leaned in close, grinning as if bearing her fangs.

"Brace yourself, twerp..." she hissed evilly, before yanking the paper off. A scream escaped from Ash's throat, much to Jessie's delight.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" she giggled, smearing some more wax on his leg. "Time to pay the price of beauty, twerpETTE!"

Ash whimpered as Jessie tossed the used wax strips into the trash. His entire body felt like it was on fire; that redheaded witch hadn't settled for his legs, and quickly moved onto his chest, underarms, even his bikini area. He didn't understand how girls could withstand waxing; it was like torture!

Ash was so caught up in his thoughts that he only vaguely noticed the feeling of something cold being rubbed into his skin. He glanced over and saw Jessie, her gloves gone as she rubbed a sweet-smelling lotion into his freshly-waxed skin. As she did, he felt the pain almost seem to vanish.

"Just a special brand of lotion we created, twerpette." Jessie answered as if in repsonse to his confused expression. "We used some Grimer leavings as a base and Bellossom petals to cover the smell. It was pretty good; it keeps skin soft and smooth for several weeks. We tried to sell it, but unfortunately it has a side effect of making the skin a bit TOO sensitive..."

She smirked as she finished on his leg, and lightly prodded the area she'd just rubbed. Ash couldn't keep himself from wincing in pain, despite the lack of power behind Jessie's "attack."

"See?" she giggled cruelly as she quickly got to work on the rest of the boy's body. Within minutes his entire body from the neck down was smooth as a Wobbuffet's and as sensitive as a Skitty.

"There... you're coming along nicely, twerpette." Jessie chuckled. Before Ash had time to answer back with a snarky comment, Jessie's boot pressed down on a pedal, causing the whole chair to lean back. Ash couldn't help but gasp from the sudden movement, as he found himself face to upside-down face with Jessie.

"Now, let's do something about those little Wurmpless on your face." She grinned, holding up a pair of shiny tweezers. Ash clenched his eyes shut as she leaned down, taking a hold of one of his eyebrow hairs and yanked it out by the root.

Another scream of pain came from Ash, and another frown came from Jessie. "Oh, shut UP, twerpette!" she commanded, suddenly digging her nails into the boy's delicate skin and dragging her nails down his chest. It didn't leave any last marks, but to Ash she might as well have slashed him open, getting an even louder scream.

"Now shut up and hold still!" she ordered. Not wanting to explore how sensitive his new skin was, Ash did as he was told, clamping his mouth shut as Jessie continued to pluck his eyebrows. It was sore, no denying that, but it was nothing compared to what Jessie's nails felt like.

After what felt like an eternity, Jessie stood back up and put the tweezers onto a nearby desk. "There we go! No girl worth her salt would ever be seen with eyebrows as bushy as that!"

"I'm not a girl!" Ash yelled indignantly, but was silenced as Jessie tossed a thick green paste onto his face.

"Same basic idea as the lotion, twerpette." Jessie exposited, spreading the paste until it covered everything on his face save his eyes. He felt his hair being pulled back and something clipping it, keeping it from falling onto his new facial. As if to add insult to injury, a pair of thick cucumber slices were placed over his eyes.

"Now sit still..." she ordered as she pulled a chair over and sat beside him, a large gun-like object in her hands. She slipped the brat's earlobe into a small slot and pulled the trigger, a sharp needle stabbing through his flesh and piercing it with a large silver hoop. Having learned his lesson from earlier, the only sign of pain Ash showed was his face twitching into a wince briefly. Jessie nodded, satisfied before moving around and repeating it with his other ear.

Nodding at her work and thankful for the twerp's lack of resistance, Jessie picked up a box and returned to her seat. Opening it up, she quickly got to work on the boy's bound hands, applying long false nails to the ends of his fingers and filing them into a feminine point. She was beginning to remember why she suggested the Salon idea in the first place, as she felt all of her stress seem to wash away. Of course, the fact that she was also getting revenge on the brat who kept tormenting her MIGHT have had something to do with it.

Ash could only sigh as he stared at the backs of the cucumber slices hovering over his eyes. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get out of this one. He guessed he'd just have to wait it out and when they finally let him go, he would head to the nearest police station and inform Officer Jenny. But for now he just had to deal with his "makeover" as he felt Jessie finish whatever she was doing with his hands and moved onto his feet.

"Are you about done, Jessie?" James asked as he approached, his chosen outfit for their victim in his arms. Jessie smiled and stepped back, admiring Ash's pedicured toenails.

"Just about. I just have ONE more thing to do, and then 'she's' all your's." Jessie chuckled.

"Good! Because I picked out the PERFECT outfit! It's an indigo ensemble, which I felt would bring out the twerp's eyes while going with his dark hair, plus we ARE at the Indigo Plateau, so I-"

"Don't care." Jessie interjected, her frown returning. "Just let's wait until his facial is done. I want him to see this next part first-hand..."

"Ooh..." James grinned. "Would it be... THAT, by any chance?"

"Oh, you know it, James..." Jessie returned the giggled.

A loud DING signaled the end of Ash's facial, and the young boy felt Jessie finally pull the sticky gunk from his face, the cucumber falling to the ground.

"There... now your face is as silky sensitive as the rest of you." Jessie grinned, softly running a nail down the twerp's cheek like a knife. Ash couldn't help but whimper; it didn't hurt, but it demonstrated how much it COULD hurt.

"Now, twerpette..." Jessie smirked and picked up a pot filled with a pink goo. Ash panicked, expecting more lotion or waxing, but to his surprise Jessie dipped a paintbrush into it, and began to smear it over his chest.

"Close your eyes..." she commanded. Shaking, Ash had no choice but to obey. He heard Jessie stand up, and then something soft suddenly pressed against his sticky chest. A few seconds passed and she let go, whatever it was tugging on his skin but staying put. "Now open."

Ash opened his eyes, and nearly screamed once again when he saw what was attached to his chest. Boobs. A pair of boobs, at the very least a high B-cup if not full on C-cup, were hanging from his boyish (lack of) pecs. He grabbed one to try and pull it off, but it stayed put. He didn't understand; he knew fine well they were fake, and yet they seemed to blend in perfectly with his skin. He couldn't tell where he ended and they began.

"Ditto-based breast forms, twerpette." Jessie's voice called his attention. "Like the lotion and face cream, we gathered some sheddings from Ditto and created prosthetics with them. They automatically copy the wearer's skin and are a hundred time softer and more realistic than most breast forms, making it virtually impossible to tell they're fake. They were pulled from the market when it was found out that wearing them for extended periods of time caused them to bond with your skin, becoming permanent..." She grinned cruelly and flicked one of Ash's new breasts, making them bounce. "So of course, that glue will make absolutely certain you'll be carrying them for a long time!"

Ash stared at his new cleavage, his jaw hanging open, unable to think of anything to say. He couldn't believe it. He had boobs. Breasts. Knockers. Hooters. Whatever you wanted to call them. And... and unless he had misheard, Jessie was planning to make them PERMANENT? This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream. It had to be.

"Hey. Hey!" Jessie snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, catching his attention again. "Anyway, I'd say that my work is done. Now, I leave you to my partner..." she chuckled and gestured over to James, a foot striking the pedal and forcing Ash to sit up with a neafound jiggle. "He'll handle the next part of your makeover."

With that, Jessie sauntered off, taking a seat on a nearby couch as James approached.

"My, my... Jessie really had her way with you, didn't she, twerp?" He asked with a smug grin. "Freshly waxed, lotioned and bustified, all before I even got to have my fun."

"P-please, no more..." Ash whimpered, tapping his long nails against the chair's arms nervously. He had to get out of here.

"Oh? But you only just got here!" James chuckled, draping the clothing in his arms around a nearby chair. "And trust me... you are going to look DIVINE when I'm done with you."

Ash could only hang his head in defeat as James laughed, picking up the first item of his new outfit: a pair of pale pink panties, though with the way James held them Ash couldn't see anything other than the colour. The older male approached Ash with the panties in hand, and began to undo his restraints. Just before the final turn that would unlock his wrist, he turned his gaze up to meet Ash's eyes.

"If you even THINK about running, fighting or kicking me, twerp, you're in for a world of hurt." He warned cryptically. Ash gulped; he didn't even know James could look intimidating, but there was something about his glare that made him realise he should probably listen. The restraints came off, and Ash just sat still as James slid the pink satin garment up his waxed legs, pressing against his privates and cupping his butt.

"There... hmmm... Jessie, do you think the twerpette needs a bra?" James turned to his partner, who glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

"A bra? Hm... well, her tits are pretty big. A bra would definitely help keep them from bouncing when she walks..." A grin rivalling a Banette's spread over her face. "So no! Let her go without one!"

Ash whimpered as James laughed. "Gotcha, Jessie!" he grinned, picking up a bottle of indigo nail polish and beginning to apply coats of colour to the rapidly-less-of-a-boy's nails. Once all twenty of his digits ended in the pretty colour, James returned to the pile of clothing and picked up the next insult to Ash's masculinity; a skirt.

Once again, James slid the skirt up Ash's legs and situated it around his waist; it was a pleated number with each side of the folds having a lighter or darker shade of indigo, giving it a striped appearance. Despite his young age, the skirt barely reached mid-thigh, ensuring that his waxed, lotioned, smooth legs would be on display for all to see.

"Oh, Arceus..." Ash groaned, but James wasn't done yet. He picked up the matching top, a boob tube that would leave Ash's midriff exposed, and was held up by a pair of thin spaghetti straps at the shoulders. James immediately shoved the top over Ash's head, working his arms through the straps and making sure it cupped his breasts properly. Ash's face went as red as a tomato as he looked down; with the boobs, clothes and his manhood hidden, he was looking more and more like a girl by the second.

"My, my, you're coming along nicely, twerpette." James chuckled as he slid a pair of indigo wristbands onto Ash's arms, taking care not to mess up his nails. Ash just gritted his teeth and said nothing as James moved on, hanging a indigo choker with a small tear-shaped pearl around the trainer's neck.

"There we go. Just about done with your outfit. Although... something's missing..." James tapped his finger against his lips in thought. A feeling of dread came over Ash as a smirk came over James's face."That's it... if you're going to show your tummy... you should have something to show."

Ash began to sweat as he tried to work out what the hell that was supposed to mean, as James picked up a needle. "Jessie, did you use the Grimer lotion or the Gulpin lotion?" he asked idly.

"Grimer." Came the reply, and James chuckled.

"Thought as much. Cover your ears then; because twerpette, this is going to HURT." He grinned as he leaned down to Ash's abdomen, needle in hand and a pearl piercing in the other.

"Oh... oh please noooOOOAAAARGH!" Ash shrieked as James pierced his belly button, the lotion amplifying the pain as James worked the piercing into the hole he made.

"Don't be such a girl, twerpette!" James scolded, then laughed. "Oh, well, I guess you don't have a choice, do you?"

Ash struggled not to cry, from both the pain and the humiliation as he glanced down at the two pearls that now adorned his navel. What had he done to deserve all this?

He didn't have time to think of that as James undid the clip in his hair, letting the shaggy black mop fall back into its natural position.

"Oh my word!" James said with a tut. "Look at this... we'll have to do something about this ASAP!"

With that he stepped on the pedal and Ash was forced backward once again, the chair turning until his head was resting on the rim of a nearby sink. As he was regaining his bearings, James's hands began to rub and grip his scalp, the running water moistening his hair until it was soaked through.

"Hm... you know, twerpette, your hair is awful short..." James's face spread into a grin as he leaned over his captive. He picked up a green bottle and began to pour the contents into the sink, causing Ash's scalp to tingle. The young boy tried to get a good look at the bottle, but all he saw was the image of a cartoon Tangela on the side.

"That should do..." James smiled and kicked the pedal again, thrusting Ash upwards and causing his hair to fly forward and slap his chest with a wet smack. Immediately Ash discovered the purpose of the green bottle as his vision was clouded by the soaking black forest that was now his hair; from a couple of inches on his scalp, his dark locks now fell past his shoulders. His vision was restored as James quickly brushed it all up into a large updo; a clip in place to keep it there, before he lowered the drier onto the poor boy's head.

"There we go. Once it's dry, then we'll see if we can't get around to styling it." James chuckled, wheeling a small trolley over. "In the meantime, time for the funnest part..."

Ash opened his mouth to scream, as James descended on him with a variety of brushes and cosmetics. Foundation, blusher, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipliner, lipstick... even makeup that Ash had never seen before was applied to his face. After what felt like hours, James backed off, smirking.

"Oh, yes... now that's much better. So much more pleasing on the eyes, twerpette." He chuckled. Ash couldn't help but shudder fearfully; he was almost afraid to know how he must've looked now.

Another DING came, and James returned to his side, lifting the dryer from the newly made-up boy's head. The clip was removed, causing the still-warm curls to cascade down Ash's face before James swiftly combed them back. The feminized trainer winced as he felt the brush roughly yank on his scalp, the hair tugging at the roots. Ignoring his pain, James quickly pulled roughly half of the long black locks up into a ponytail with a lilac hair tie, a matching hair clip holding the rest from falling onto Ash's face and instead forcing it to fall along his shoulders, framing his neck and chest nicely. A quick flick of the comb to brush aside Ash's fringe and his hair was complete.

"My word, twerpette, I'd say you're our best work yet." James chuckled, dropping a pair of clunky platform pumps in front of Ash's chair and tossing a purse onto his lap. "Now get your shoes on and come with me, so you can finally see the new you."

Whimpering, Ash did as he was told and slid his feet into the indigo coloured high heels, lifting his foot a full two inches off the ground and his heel six. He slowly stood up, wobbling from the shift in his balance thanks to his new footwear lifting him up while the intruders on his chest pulled him down. Gripping the thin strap of his new purse in one hand, he slowly stepped after James, cringing as a loud clop from his feet, a noticable bounce on his chest and a tickle on the back of his neck accompanied each step.

"Ta da!" Jessie cried, whipping the cover off the full length mirror, and Ash let out a scream as he saw himself.

His once short and spiky hair was now long and silky soft, tied up into a high ponytail on his head. His boyish face was coated in way-too-much makeup, giving him a trashy look despite his youth, which his short skirt and midriff-baring spaghetti top did not help, though the top did help show off his newfound cleavage. His manicured nails looked like they couldn't even hold a pen, much less pop open a Pokeball. There was no denying it; gone was Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master, and staring back at hm was Ash Ketchum, crossdresser.

"What... wh-what have you DONE to me!?" he screamed, looking himself up and down in horror.

"She likes it!" Meowth laughed mockingly, as Ash's face burned red. He instantly tried to yank his clothes off, only for James and Jessie to grip his arms tightly.

"Ah ah ah... no stripping just yet. You can save that for your future boyfriend." James chuckled.

"Boyfriend!?" Ash spat.

"Yes, but for now..." Jessie's face grew into a devilish smile. "We here the Pokemon League finals are happening soon. Soooo... Meowth?"

Ash's face went pale as he saw the Cat Pokemon approaching with a Pokeball, the front marked with the traditional R emblem of the trio's organisation. A quick tap on the button and a toss to the floor, and a yellow and white Pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

"Hypno..." the humanoid Pokemon chorused, sitting up.

"What... what are you going to do?" Ash asked, his voice quivering.

"Oh, you'll see..." Jessie smirked. "Hypno! Use Hypnosis!"

"Hypno!" the new Pokemon yelled, its eyes glowing. The last thing Ash saw before he blacked out.

"Come on, Ash, where ARE you?" Misty grumbled, checking her watch for the fifteenth time. The young trainer wasn't in the hotel when his companions had woken up, so they had assumed he'd left early. But when they got to the Stadium, there was no sign of him. They had looked all over for him, but the match was about to start and he was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, come on, Misty." Brock said with a smile, passing Togepi and Pikachu some food. "It's not like Ash is going to MISS his big break."

"Yeah, I know..." the redhead sighed. "But still... he didn't even take Pikachu."

"Pii pika pi." Pikachu agreed.

"I know what you mean, Misty..." Professor Oak grumbled, his arms folded in irritation. "Ash isn't the kind of boy to vanish like that without saying anything. It's most peculiar..."

"He'll be here." Delia said with a determined nod. "I know my Ashy, and he wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"I guess you're right..." Misty sighed, cuddling her Togepi close.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" a voice boomed from the speakers. "IT'S TIME FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR; THE POKEMON LEAGUE FINALS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

The crowd went wild, as Misty let out a worried sigh. "Come on, Ash..."

"IN THE RED CORNER, OUR REIGNING CHAMPION, THE BLAZING REIGN OF GLORY: BRRRRRRRIAN!"

The red curtain covering one side of the ornate arena lifted, to reveal Champion Brian. He was a strong, manly looking man, with a thick beard and a well-chiselled jaw. His tattered martial arts gi looked black and burnt in certain areas, but that just meant it showed off his sculpted muscles. He chuckled, raising a Pokeball into the air to the cheers of the crowd.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER..."

"Come on..."

"...THE CHALLENGER WHO HAS DEFEATED ALL EIGHT GYM LEADERS AND FOUGHT HIS WAY TO THIS MOMENT..."

"Please, Ash..."

"...THE SELF-PROCLAIMED POKEMON MASTER: AAAAAAASH KEEEEEEEETCHUUUUUUUUM!"

The blue curtain instantly raised, and Misty's eyes lit up when she saw a figure standing there. But her face instantly went blue with shock when she actually SAW the figure standing there.

Ash calmly touched up his lipstick, checking his reflection in his compact to make sure he looked perfect, before clapping it shut and tucking his makeup away in his purse. He spun perfectly on his heels and strutted forward, hips pumping from side to side with each step. He looked up, seeing a close up of his face on the screen, and blew the audience a kiss with a playful wink.

Instantly, whispers began to run through the crowd, the audience members quite clearly stunned at the young trainer's appearance and demeanor. Misty, Brock, Oak and Delia had their own reactions.

Misty's face had still remained an unusual shade of blue as she tried her best to work out just what the heck Ash was doing.

Brock's eyes had actually opened in shock, staring at Ash. He didn't know what disturbed him more; that Ash had turned up looking like that, or that he didn't look half bad.

Oak's face had gone pale, and he had slumped into his chair, clutching his heart and gasping for breath.

Delia just stared with wide eyes, her mouth flapping open and shut as she tried to find the words to speak, having gone completely into shock.

Microphones extended out from the arena stands, Brian stepping forward to speak first.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke, Ketchum!?" he demanded. "You DO realise who I am, right? Are you even taking this seriously?"

Ash flipped his ponytail and leaned closer to the microphone. "Oh, I know who you are, Brian... you big hunk." Ash winked again, sending a shudder down Brian's spine. "After I win, how about we go out on a date... just the two of us?" he grinned, placing one hand behind his head and another on his cocked out hip.

Delia promptly fainted.

Brian felt his body beginning to burn with rage. This little brat was mocking him...! He growled and snatched a Pokeball from his belt and without waiting for the announcer, tossed into a ring. There was the familiar crack and flash, and his prized Emboar stood in the arena, pounding its chest.

Ash pouted and fumbled with his purse for a minute before he pulled out a pink Pokeball, decorated with hearts. Doing an elegant pirouette, he tossed the ball into the ring. It popped out, and released a... Teddiursa.

"Teddi!" the tiny bear cub cheered.

Staring at the spectacle, laughs and jeers slowly began to emanate from the crowd. The Emboar stepped forward, its eyelids dropped halfway as if to say "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Ursa, urs!" its opponent squealed, waving its arms in greeting.

Emboar answered by punching it clean out of the arena, KOing it instantly.

Ash let out a girly shriek at what had happened to "his" Pokemon.

"Teddiursa!" he squealed, before looking at Brian. "You... you MEANIE! I'll show you! Get 'em, Bellosom!" Another pink Pokeball was tossed into the arena, and in a flash the hula dancer Pokemon was revealed.

"Bello-" it began, before being instantly engulfed in the Emboar's Flare Blitz and keeling over.

Brian folded his arms, glaring at the crossdressing trainer, who looked almost as if he was trembling. Ash's manicured nails quickly scrabbled through his handbag, looking at his options. "O-okay, let's do this!" he cried, tossing the Pokeball into the ring, to reveal...

...a Pichu. With a big pink bow around its neck.

"Pichu!" it squeaked as it appeared.

FWOOSH!

"Pichu!" it squeaked as it fainted.

The rest of the match continued in the same vein. None of Ash's Pokemon could even get off an attack against the Champion's Emboar, while the Emboar took every single one out with a single attack. Kirlia? Rock Smash. Liligant? Flamethrower. Sylveon? Scared away by a Roar.

Before the feminized trainer knew it, he had been completely sweeped. Not one of his Pokemon remained standing, and he hadn't even put a dent in Emboar. His high heeled legs began to shake before he dropped to his knees.

"I... I-I lost..." he spoke. His eyes slowly began to tear up, before he started to cry. And I mean CRY. Not like he let out a tear or two; he had his hands up to his face, eyes screwed shut, WAILING. The crowd was unimpressed as Ash's blubbering appearance appeared on the screen, and a chorus of boos and taunts began to echo through the stadium.

Brian scowled as he recalled his Emboar and glanced back at the sobbing trainer. "Yeesh... what a pansy. Shouldn't even be here..." he grumbed before he walked away.

"I... I hate all of you!" Ash shrieked, jumping to his feet and running out, still in tears as his shoes clomped on the floor, his skirt swishing behind him.

"Ash...!" Misty gasped and jumped to her feet, working her way through the crowd. "Brock, you stay here and look after Delia and the Professor!"

"Got it!" Brock nodded, still trying to wake up Delia and keep Oak from blacking out.

Ash leaned against the wall, his face still wet with tears he had unwilling cried. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had lost... and made a complete fool of himself in the process. In front of thousands of people.

"Well well..." James chuckled approaching the failed Pokemon Master. "That was quite a show."

"You... you JERKS!" Ash screamed, throwing his purse down in anger, causing it to burst open and release its girlish contents. "This was my big chance! My ONE chance!"

"I know! And now everyone will know the great Ash Ketchum is an adorable little tranny!" he laughed.

Ash's face burned with rage, before he felt James' arm grip his shoulder.

"Now come along, twerpette. We've got more planned for you..."

"Like heck I will!" Ash growled and pulled back.

James frowned, when he spotted a familiar redhead out of the corner of his eye. A smirk grew across his face, and without warning, he grabbed Ash's chin and pressed his lips against the youngster's painted ones.

"MMPH!" Ash cried out, the last remnants of his Hypnosis-trance causing him to instantly wrap his arms around James' neck, lifting one high heeled leg.

"A... ASH!?" Misty gasped as she approached, seeing the two of them. "You... i-it's TRUE!? And with... JAMES!?"

Ash's eyes went wide and he pushed the Rocket grunt away. "M-Misty! I... i-it's not what it-"

"Save it!" Misty snapped, turning away from him. "I should've known you were into this after Celadon. Have fun being a girl, you big fairy!" She stormed off without another word.

"Misty... Misty, wait!" he yelled after her, but his calls fell on deaf ears as James chuckled.

"Well..." the older boy smirked. "I guess that's that."

"You..." Ash turned to glare at him. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh? Because it looks like we already have." James laughed, grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him back to the Salon.

~~ ASH'S NEW LOOK: SALON ROQUET Rmx - END ~~


End file.
